Cauchemars
by Nodoka997
Summary: /!\ SPOILS SCAN 59 /!\ Non, décidément, après avoir tiré sur cette femme, Armin ne peut se pardonner. Réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar, il sort un peu prendre l'air avant de tomber nez à nez sur... Jean !


Coucou ! Et oui, étant une fan inconditionnelle d'Armin (vient Rivaille juste après ^^), j'étais obligé de l'inclure dans une fanfic SnK x)

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que les persos ne sont pas trop OOC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Armin appuya sur la détente et vit avec une netteté effarante des morceaux de chair sanguinolente s'éparpiller dans les airs. Le visage de la jeune femme lui lança un regard accusateur, touchant du bout de ses doigts sa tête réduite en bouillie. Jean le regarda, terrifié :_

_** - Qu'es-tu devenu, Armin ?**_

Armin se réveilla en sursaut. Fébrilement il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se précipita dehors, haletant. L'air de la nuit permit à ses sens de s'affoler moins, mais son esprit, lui, tournait à plein régime. Visiblement, pendant quelques temps il risquait d'avoir ses nuits troublées.

Il ricana amèrement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'en ficherait pas mal – après tout,_ il avait ôté une vie sans une hésitation_. Mais c'était un devoir envers les autres que d'être parfaitement opérationnel, et s'il venait à manquer de sommeil, ce serait problématique.

** - Armin ?** murmura une voix, chuchotement hésitant pourtant facilement entendu dans le silence nocturne.

Celui-ci sursauta puis se retourna d'un air penaud, comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute.

** - Jean ?** s'étonna-t-il.

Ce dernier, assis à même le sol, se contenta de hausser les épaules et demanda :

** - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**

Un instant, Armin songea à se dérober et inventer une quelconque excuse pour tenter d'expliquer sa présence au milieu de la nuit, avant de se rendre compte que la question était certainement rhétorique – ses tremblements et ses yeux rouges devant être suffisamment parlants.

** - Je...** essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Mais il fut coupé par Jean qui lança :

** - Moi non plus.**

Armin le regarda sans comprendre et s'assit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher Jean de trouver le sommeil ? Il n'avait pas de sang sur les mains, pourtant...

** - Tu sais,** reprit Jean, **je n'ai jamais été aussi déterminé qu'en rejoignant les bataillons d'exploration.**

** - Je sais,** répondit Armin.

Il se souvenait nettement de la détermination féroce de Jean lorsqu'il avait affirmé haut et fort vouloir rejoindre l'escouade, la peur dans les yeux et les poings serrés.

** - Tu l'as fait pour Marco, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Jean joua inconsciemment à arracher quelques brins d'herbe autour de lui, avant qu'il ne réponde :

** - Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pas seulement,** ajouta-t-il. **Je voulais protéger les gens à l'intérieur du Mur. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres personnes aient à subir la terreur que l'on ressent en voyant des titans.**

** - C'est une motivation bien noble... **songea à haute voix Armin.

Lui l'avait fait pour des raisons bien plus égoïstes. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à être enfermé dans ces murs, le monde extérieur étant trop vaste pour se contenter de rester à l'abri derrière une forteresse qui finirait tôt ou tard par se briser. La décision d'Eren l'avait simplement conforté dans ses choix.

** - Mais une motivation noble est inutile si les actions ne suivent pas,** trancha brutalement Jean.

Armin ne répondit pas. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Jean n'arrivait pas à dormir, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec un humour grinçant l'ironie de la situation. Comme pour appuyer les pensées d'Armin, Jean poursuivit :

** - En n'étant pas capable de tirer, j'ai compromis toute tentative d'évasion de l'escouade. Pire encore, j'ai placé un de mes camarades dans une posture ingérable...** **Toi,** précisa-t-il.

** - Je suis hanté dans mes rêves parce que j'ai tiré, tu es hanté dans les tiens parce que tu ne l'as pas fait... **murmura Armin.

Oui, la situation était cruellement ironique. Jean se mit à rire jaune :

** - On n'est pas glorieux, hein ?**

** - En effet,** soupira Armin.

** - Ça fait deux fois, **marmonna Jean de manière presque inintelligible.

** - Quoi ?**

** - Deux fois que tu me sauves la vie, Armin.**

Jean soupira puis fronça les sourcils :

** - D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu tenté de me protéger, la première fois ? Je n'étais qu'un poids mort, tu as risqué ta vie pour moi. Pas que je sois ingrat ou quelque chose du genre, mais...**

** - Je... je ne pouvais plus voir quelqu'un mourir sous mes yeux sans rien pouvoir faire,** avoua Armin dans un souffle.

Il frissonna violemment en revoyant Eren se faire avaler par un titan après l'avoir sauvé.

** - Et puis...** reprit-il, **je croyais qu'on allait tous mourir. Les titans étaient de plus en plus nombreux, Eren était clairement dépassé, alors, je voulais juste faire quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose que je ne regretterais pas.**

** - Je vois...** soupira Jean. **Tu as toujours été trop réaliste. Ça te rend glauque. **

Armin rit nerveusement :

** - Je sais.**

Jean parut comprendre quelque chose puisqu'il annonça d'un air triomphant :

** - En fait, ton intelligence est un fardeau !**

** - Qu... Quoi ?** balbutia Armin, dérouté.

** - Tu comprends trop vite. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, puisque tu résonne toujours de manière logique, tu t'en rends compte avant tout le monde. Et en tant que stratège, si tu as un plan, tu ne peux pas songer aux vies des soldats qui seront sacrifiées... C'est un immense fardeau.**

Armin baissa les yeux, abattu. Jean avait raison, c'était ce qui le rendait le plus malade. Si avoir pris une vie humaine le mettait dans un tel état, comment pouvait-il espérer être d'une quelconque utilité en tant que stratège ?

** - Cependant...** ajouta Jean.

** - Quoi ?** demanda Armin, rempli d'un espoir ridicule.

** - C'est aussi un atout non négligeable.**

** - Pas du tout...** soupira Armin. **Mikasa et sa force sont un atout, Eren et sa forme de titan sont un atout, le caporal Rivaille et sa détermination sont un atout, mais moi...**

** - Toi et ton intelligence sont un atout,** répliqua Jean.

** - Je... Je crois que tu me surestimes, Jean.**

** - Pas du tout, abruti, c'est toi qui te sous-estimes. **

** - Vraiment ?** demanda Armin en étouffant un rire sans joie. **Alors qu'une seule de mes décisions stratégiques me rend faible et rempli de remords ? Même en prenant en compte ce qu'a dit le caporal Rivaille, le fait est que...**

** - Il faut savoir devenir un monstre pour remplir un objectif plus grand.**

Armin ne put répliquer face aux paroles de Jean, écho de sa propre affirmation quelques temps auparavant. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, déboussolé.

** - Réfléchis, Armin, **reprit Jean plus doucement. **Non seulement le caporal a déjà tenté de te le faire comprendre, mais en plus tu es suffisamment intelligent pour te rendre compte que tu n'avais pas le choix. Et personne ne te blâme, au contraire. Ta décision était juste mais difficile.**

Il se leva et conclut dans un souffle :

** - Je suis juste désolé que ce soit la conséquence de mon erreur.**

Et il repartit, laissant Armin ruminer en silence. Jean avait fait preuve d'une étonnante lucidité et et d'une gentillesse qui ne lui était pas coutumière. C'était bien la preuve qu'il s'en voulait énormément...

Armin se leva à son tour. Bien sûr, son cœur n'était pas devenu plus léger comme par magie, le visage de cette femme mille fois plus humaine que lui continuerait à le hanter... Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, son sommeil serait un peu plus paisible.


End file.
